


The train of thoughts

by voodoobrownie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ANYHOW, Blowjobs, For no apparent reason SH wants to give john a blowjob in the morning, John has to catch a train though, M/M, Red Pants Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoobrownie/pseuds/voodoobrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ruins Johns favourite red pants. But no worries, he bought him a second pair... (despite not liking the looks of them.)</p><p>OR</p><p>The one in which Sherlock gives John a BJ for no apparent reason, and them just leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The train of thoughts

A loud beeping noise pierced violently through his dreams as John woke up with a groan. Still half asleep, he gave his best shot at sitting upright, only to wave his arm towards the bedside table, successfully silencing the alarm. It hit the ground with a loud thud. 

Monday.

Mundane Monday.

John uncovered his eyes from the sunrays seeping through a crack in the curtain. He only did so, because it was a necessity, as no cell in his body felt quite alright to move from the warm and cozy pile of blankets. It was only when he flung his legs over the bedside, he noticed Sherlock wasn’t in the bed.

Strange.

He planted his feet on the black bedroom rug. 

“Sherlock?”

No response. He groaned again, realizing the man would only respond if John would come over to wherever he was currently probing around. And even then. He only hoped he wasn’t up to anything, since, John checked his watch placed on the sitting room’s table, still where he left it the night before, he had only half an hour before he had to catch a train. 

It turned out his current project was merely making John and himself some tea. So he sighed happily, closing his robe with a loose knot. 

“good morning Sherlock” he tried, stepping further into the kitchen. “so, what got you up so ea-”

“Shut up, John. And shit down” Sherlock whirled around, moving past john like he’d had too much caffeine, only to go behind him and push him down a chair with two hands on his shoulders.

“wha- Sherlock?!” John lost balance and went down on the chair, taken by surprise by the suddenty of the situation. 

Sherlock was back in front of John before he had any time to say anything more, and he immediately went for his robe, while kneeling. 

“Sherlock Holmes, I demand to know what on earth you- oh god.”

Sherlock had swiftly undone the knot and was currently nuzzling his face in John’s lap, only the, ridiculous, so Sherlock had made clear when John had bought it, red underpants to cover his morning wood. 

John groaned for the third time, for entirely different reasons as before, obviously. “You don’t- you ca- I have to catch a train Sherlock for god’s sake”

Sherlock, who had placed both hands on Johns knees, in order to position them better, sighed, a warm huff of breath doing nothing to improve john’s state. Depending on the comprehension of improving, that was.

“I don’t think you want me to stop right now.” He stated, the sound coming out somewhat muffled. He was mounting John’s cock in earnest now, totally ignoring the red pants, clearly to be ruined if he kept going. 

John moaned softly, feeling his hand to be drawn to Sherlock’s hair in approval. 

“Yes.” He breathed. “yes, of course. Just- ah. Be quick will you, I don’t have too much time you know.”

The last part of the sentence came out a little more unstable than he meant to. 

“I am perfectly aware of that, John.” Sherlock stated, as he lifted his face a couple of inches, in order to pull John´s now fully erect penis a little upwards and pulling the red pants down a few inches. 

He dived right at it, choosing to, instead of engulfing it immediately, licking a stripe up the underside, eliciting a moan from the other. He continued by repeating the action a few times, until he felt John shifting in his seat just so subtly. He then placed his lips around the head, hollowing his cheeks. Johns breathing sped up a fraction, as he tightened his hand in Sherlock’s hair, twisting a little. 

He moved down a few inches, deliberately slowly. 

“Sherlock” He moaned louder, lifting himself of the chair. 

Sherlock pulled off, earning a whine. “Don´t. Anyone could hear. Just, shut up.” He hissed at his flat mate. 

John shoved a hand in his mouth, muffling a shout as his cock was surrounded by welcoming wetness once again. He moaned again, as Sherlock moved down as far as he could, hitting the back of his throat, before pulling back a little, trying to prevent himself from gagging. 

He let his throat adjust, and then properly sucked him off. John had his head thrown back a little, trying to move with him, but yet pinned down as much as possible by Sherlock’s hands on his hips. He couldn´t really care about the possible bruises though, as he was now dazed from pleasure instead of sleep. 

He tried to explicate how close he was but embarrassingly let out something less audible. Sherlock moved up again, sucking on the bundle of nerves just under the head, while simultaneously bringing a hand down to roll one of john´s balls in his hand. 

John hissed, slamming his hand down on the armrest and throwing his head back. Sherlock repeated the motion, now rapidly moving his head up and moving his other hand away from John´s leg, allowing him to seize up a little. That way he brilliantly, because Sherlock Holmes was always brilliant, avoided getting any spunk on his clothing, while John orgasmed. 

Next thing, Sherlock straightened his hair and, got up. 

Somewhere in his peripheral John registered him wiping his hand on the kitchen towel, but he was too blissed out to scowl at him for doing so. 

John sat in the chair currently unbothered by his undignified appearance and opened his mouth, sounding gruff. “Sherlock? W- what.. why” 

Sherlock rapidly went towards the door. Grabbing a set of keys of the table, to plant them in his coat pocket. He turned towards john, putting on the ridiculous deer stalker.

“I left you another pair of pants on the table.” He turned again, slamming the door behind him, a dull stumping down the stairs the only sound in the room, besides John´s now somewhat calmed breathing.

John moving his head, mumbled under his breath “course you did”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Johnlock fic.. I'm working on a larger fic though. about Johnlock and Wincest.  
> Just the idea that John and Mary, past reichenbach, Have two kids, Sam and Dean. The rest you know ;) 
> 
> Thanx for reading! feel free to comment your throughts!


End file.
